Chapter 54 - Interrupted, The Enemy From Space Attacks
"Who are you, what are you and what do you want?” asked Timothy "Ah...yes your the one that the large power level is coming from." smiled Gillz looking at Timothy. "What?" wondered Timothy "Allow me to introduce myself…my name is Gillz and I am Dorashin. We are a race of powerful warrior's, the strongest in the universe to be more precise." smiled Gillz "So what are you doing here on our little green sphere?" asked Timothy "A year ago our ship picked up a very powerful energy signal emitting from earth. I was sent here to investigate it and possibly recruit them. Your power level is the strongest on this planet and now I’m going to ask you to join use?“ asked Gillz "Join you and who?" asked Timothy "Well I was hoping for a simple yes or no.” said Gillz "Well sorry for the delay, but I like to be well informed about who ever I’m working for." smiled Timothy "I wasn't planning on giving a history lesson, but very well. You see like I told you before I am a Dorashin, We are a race of dragon warrior's from a far distant galaxy. We are mercenaries that travel the universe and we take on different missions for a price." explained Gillz "I see, but what does that have to do with me?” asked Timothy "Your power level would make you a great asset to our cause." smiled Gillz "You guys are pathetic, your nothing but scum." snarled Rodney "Yea that's right." agreed Jamie “So you guy’s fly around the universe taking on any mission you can get from any kind of race you meet all for a price?” asked Timothy “Yes any kind of mission even destroying entire race’s if need be.” smiled Gillz "Hmm…sounds fun, but the answer is no thanks. Traveling in space sounds nice and all, but I think I’ll keep my feet on the ground for now. Now please leave us be." smiled Timothy "So you want me to just leave...well to bad then. Your power level make's you to valuable to just leave here. Though your not a Dorashin your powerful for a mere human and I think you would make a great edition to our group. So now what do you think?" smiled Gillz as he walked up to Timothy. "I don’t think so." said Timothy shaking his head. "Come on…it’s a offer you can’t refuse. You can have and take anything you want. Nothing would be out of your reach." offered Gillz "Like I said before the answer is no. I have everything I need here on earth." smiled Timothy "Well now isn't this annoying...I have an idea. How about this since you won't join us because of your bond with whatever it is here how about we sell the planet?” asked Gillz "What." gasped Alice "This is bad." thought Ash "Pika." said Pikachu "Yes it should bring a nice price. I'll kill everything on the planet and then I’ll sell it on the galactic market. Once I do that then their will be nothing left on the planet for you to hold onto. So then will you join us?” asked Gillz "I don't think so." snarled Timothy "Yes I’ll start with your little group here and then I’ll move on to everything else." laughed Gillz "Leave them and this planet out of this." snarled Timothy "Sorry, but since you want join us you leave me with no other choice." shrugged Gillz "Well then your going to have to go through me first." snarled Timothy as he got ready to fight. "Yes I can see it your eye...you love to fight. You should really come with me." smiled Gillz as he started to walk toward them. "Everybody get out of here now." snarled Timothy "But what about you?" asked Alice "I'll be ok." smiled Timothy "I'll stay here and help you." smiled Rodney. "Me to." nodded Jamie "I'll also help." said Jin "Fine, but everybody else go." ordered Timothy "Right...come on." urged Tanza and they all ran and disappeared into the forest. "Now what do you say Timothy?" said Gillz "Maybe this'll well get my point across through." smiled Timothy Timothy charged toward Gillz with his fist held high getting ready to punch Gillz when all of a sudden he disappeared and then reappeared behind Timothy. Gillz then hit Timothy in the back and was slammed down on the ground hard face first. "Timothy!" shouted Rodney Rodney charged toward Gillz and threw a punch at him, but Gillz dodged the attack and hit Rodney in the gut, which sent him flying backwards. Jamie and Jin both dashed towards Gillz throwing punch's at him, but he dodged each of their attacks. He then disappeared and then reappeared behind them hitting them both in the back sending them flying, but they bounced off of the ground and landed on their feet. Timothy dashed back toward Gillz, but he dodged each of his attacks. "He's so fast." noted Jamie "Yeah...not even Timothy was able to touch him." agreed Jin Just then Gillz hit Timothy in the face and he was sent flying backwards, but he started to flip backwards and then he landed on his feet. "Fire Style: Vortex Of Fire!" shouted Rodney as he created a few hand signs. Rodney took a deep breath and blew out a stream of spiraling fire. When it hit Gillz it exploded and sent a swirling vortex of fire into the air. "Take that." said Rodney When the fire finally went out Gillz was nowhere in sight when all of a sudden he reappeared behind Rodney. He then hit Rodney in the back and sent him sliding until he came to a stop in front of Timothy. "This guy is something else." thought Rodney as he got back to his feet, rubbing the back of his head.. "Tell me about it, but that doesn’t mean that I’m giving up that easy." smiled Timothy as he walked out in front of them. "Alright then I guess we'll pull out all the stocks then." smiled Jamie "Sounds good to me." nodded Rodney Timothy got down on his hand as a green chakra started to emerge from his body enveloping it completely. The green chakra started to grow a large thick tail and large wings. Just then his nail's got longer, his teeth got sharper, his hair started to grow out a little and then his pupils became silted like a reptiles. "So your using your Hakai ry no manto again." smiled Rodney "Yea, but I’m going to try a few new tricks." smiled Timothy "Alright let try this again this time no holding back." smiled Jin "Let's get him." smiled Rodney as he charged toward Gillz. To Be Continued............................................... Category:Season 2 Content